


Keep me safe

by Kataki



Series: Short fics [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominant Erwin Smith, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Submissive Mike Zacharias, Switch Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataki/pseuds/Kataki
Summary: Levi's lack of experience as a dominant, paired with bad communication causes some distress for pet Mike. Dominant Erwin takes care of it.





	Keep me safe

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet request I posted on my [tumblr](https://tsukareta-levi.tumblr.com/)

“Levi, that’s enough.” Erwin joins them in the bedroom, where Mike kneels in front of one of his dominants. The black leather muzzle doesn’t hide Mike’s distress well, Erwin can read their pet’s emotions in his eyes. Levi isn’t always able to do that. It’s not that Levi is a bad dominant, or one who lacks empathy. He’s emotional, and quick to push others and himself a little too far.

It’s a sensitive situation. There’s laughter outside, telling Erwin that Mike’s muffled words didn’t kill the guests’ mood.

“Don’t be fucking rude!” Levi’s angry voice cuts through the air and makes Mike flinch as Erwin silently, slowly and carefully removes the muzzle. “No one crossed any of your limits, and you didn’t even use your fucking safeword!”

Mike stays quiet, hasn’t said a single word yet. Not after what he had spat at the guest who had tried to remove his muzzle while Mike was splayed out on a blanket on the dining table, showing himself to the guests. Hands feeling, testing, inspecting his body. They’ve done this before, several times. It is something Mike asks for, to be presented like this. But one of the guests had tried to take away his safety, take away his peace of mind by removing the one guard Mike needs to be okay in a situation as vulnerable as this.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” is what Levi had heard, muffled but clear enough to cause anger to rise in his chest. Paired with Mike lashing out, pushing away hands and people, before slipping off the table. Erwin had been chatting on the side, observing the scene as he always does, so when Levi grabbed the back of Mike’s collar and dragged him into the bedroom, Erwin had politely excused himself too.

“This is my fault,” Erwin interjects, receiving nothing but confusion in response. “This guest is new, he knows about your limits but removing your muzzle is not on that list. It’s simply something I missed, I should have noticed how much safety this gives you. But I also wish you had told me.” Erwin smiles at his pet and runs his fingers through the dirty blonde strands covering Mike’s brows. Finally, Mike meets Erwin’s eyes and nods. “You need that feeling of… protection, maybe an excuse for you to stay silent while so many hands are touching you, so many eyes staring at you. Makes it easier for you, hm?”

“Yes, Sir,” Mike responds softly but there’s relief in his voice. His dominant understands.

“I’m sorry, I should have prevented this. But it is important for you to use your safeword in a situation like this. It’s not only for when you can’t take the pain we inflict, it’s there to protect you in situations like this, too.”

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

Erwin kisses Mike’s forehead and turns to face Levi, who’s standing with his arms crossed. He’s silent but the lines on his forehead and the tense expression on his lips tell Erwin that Levi will learn from this. This is new for him too. Levi is a switch, and experienced as Erwin’s sub, but it hasn’t been long since they brought Mike as a pet into their relationship. There’s much to learn, because Levi and Mike are fundamentally different in their needs.

“It’s late, Levi. I want you to go back and take care of the guests for the last hour or so, I will take care of Mike and join you in a bit. We’ll talk in depth about your behaviour tomorrow. And I’m talking about both of you.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cinnamon Sugar Biscuits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056324) by [eruriotica (minxiebutt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/eruriotica)




End file.
